


Imagine Being Natasha’s Best Friend/Apprentice

by Writingcanbefun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingcanbefun/pseuds/Writingcanbefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha introduces reader to her fellow Avengers</p><p>Link to Imagine: http://marvelximagine.tumblr.com/post/114395891529/submitted-by-aca-akward-gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Being Natasha’s Best Friend/Apprentice

Apprehension stirred in (y/n) stomach at the terrifying thought of actually meeting the Avengers. (y/n) knew Natasha because they were best friends and Natasha had recently undertaken her as an apprentice but meeting the whole team was different. Yeah, Natasha could be incredibly scary and unnerving sometimes but (y/n) had gotten used to it by now. Natasha and (y/n) met about a year ago when (y/n) had suddenly got attacked by members of gang, only to be saved by the famous Black Widow. They had become close ever since and (y/n) decided she wanted to be a SHIELD agent which Natasha kindly offered to help with.

They had been training together for about 6 months now which was exceptionally exhausting but rewarding. (y/n) had learned more about martial arts and self defense then she ever had with a club and had pushed her body to extreme limits which she never believed she could reach. (y/n) was most definitely more advanced then most of the lower SHIELD agents and could take on people twice her weight and height with no hassle. If may have been frightening and challenging at times working with Natasha but it was fulfilling and despite the harsh training, they had become better friends.

(y/n) trailed behind Natasha as she led her to main room in the Avengers Tower, the sitting room. (y/n) had heard plenty of stories from Natasha about the ludicrous things that went on here like the petty but hilarious arguments over food and what to watch on tv.“Are you excited yet (y/n)?” Natasha teased with a playful smirk.

“More like nervous,”(y/n) muttered, smirking back. Natasha laughed at the remark as they entered the living room. Tony was stretched across a whole couch, clearly causing trouble while Clint sat on the carpet in front of him, Thor and Steve shared a sofa posited to the right of Tony and Bruce sat on armchair to Tony’s left. They’re trivial bickering suddenly stopped at (y/n) appearance and everyone’s head spun around to meet the new guest. “So Natasha, this your new friend?and a gorgeous one at that!“Tony commented with a radiating smile as he began to approach (y/n) along with the others. Natasha just simply glared which ceased Tony’s flirting. 

“This is (y/n) who I’ve been training.”

“Oh ignore Tony, he’s always like this!I’m Steve by the way,lovely to meet you (y/n), we’ve heard all about you!“Tony pretended to be hurt, dramatically placing a hand on his heart and mouth gaping in shock. Bruce’s eyes rolled in annoyance at Tony’s shenanigans while Thor barked a loud laugh. 

“My Lady (y/n), I am pleased to make your acquaintance, I am the mighty Thor,” He boomed with a wink. 

“Nice to meet you (y/n), I’m Bruce or more notoriously known as the Hulk, unfortunately.”

"And I’m Hawkeye but call me Clint!“ 

"It’s a pleasure to finally meet all of you!”

“No the pleasure is all ours,” Tony winked only to be elbowed by Natasha.

(y/n) couldn’t help but snigger at their silliness, it was nearly hard to believe they could come together as a group and save New York or even the world but (y/n) could see why the whole world loved them.


End file.
